Vast research and implementation are currently underway to connect content from the Internet with active broadcast services. For example, by the use of widgets, content may be connected to services, thus synchronizing to programs selected by the user or viewer. Additionally, current technology provides viable means of searching, within a data stream and metadata, objects of interest which further allows the capability of editing, substituting, and enhancing the identified data in the original. data stream or metadata.